winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sirenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 07:37, March 2, 2012}} Expanding on FatimahBuzder's complaint, the transformations you made catergories are fan transformations, and we have no proof if they will be in the upcoming seasons. I've also seen those pictures on DeviantArt, so that's how I know they're fan. If you want, you can post them on winxclubfanon.wikia.com , the wikia for Winx Club Fandom. However, you would have to credit the artist if they're not yours. Thank you! 21:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Nice To Meet You! I Earn Many Badges Because I Work Hard.Yes I Like! And My Fav Character(s) Is Roxy And Flora.Where You From? Do You From Pakistan? March 2012 3 (UTC) You're spamming the rules! HOW DARE YOU? BRAVO! Okay! Here Is Your Talkbox:Template:SARAH_hyder Use It And Tell Me How You Like! By The Way! I Am 9 Years Old Now And I Will 10 Years Old On 22 April. March 2012 4 (UTC) WOW!! WOW! The is amamzing. In two day you make 137 edits. I am } |text= } }} I Do Not Go School.Because My Dad Was Dead On 2008.And We Have No Money TO I Go School.And We Have One More Problem.But It Is Very Big Secret! I Will Open This Secret On My Blog Soon.And About Make Friends! I See 5 Great Users. Jane 4543 RoseXinh Princessfairyflora Winxfan1 Sorreltail18 And I Just Finding A Admin User.So I Found Jane.And I Know Kool Princess But I Do Not Talk Her.And I Talk And Help Winxfan1.And I Know manuellmanu. March 2012 8 (UTC) ADMIN! And I Think Elisowinx Will Not Become An Admin.She Has No Edits Much.Many Users Say For I Become An Admin.WAIT! My Meaning Is Not Bad.Admin Become User Who Is Perfect To Become An Admin.SORRY! I Hope I Will Become An Admin. March 2012 8 (UTC) Oh... Actually I work for many wiki, so I don't have any free time to join any new wiki. And I don't have any pictures to upload... And I also have my own wiki to take care for. So I can't join your wiki... Sorry for that. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Joining! I Will Join Tomorrow! http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/2/27/Fanartflora.gif [[|♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥]] [[|'♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥']]http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/6/62/Roxybelevix2full.png March 2012 9 (UTC) Please do not add the pictures to the complete characters page... Don't you think that we're having too many pictures for each characters? We don't need to add more, except the new ones for the new seasons and movies but at this time, they're both not aired yet... This is the last notice, if you do it again, I'll tell the admins, and I'll do it, not just only make you scare by words like Fatimah. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I Do Not Add Badges.I Do Not Know How We Can Add.You Ask Sorreltail18 Or Jane 4543 Or Other Admins. March 2012 10 (UTC) Whoever told you that was mistaken. Admins are selected on a case by case basis. However, if you promise to adhere to the Winx Wikia Standards, I will consider making you one so you can help FlamePhoenix clean up the wiki. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC)